Vinny's X-Factor Series
Vinny's X Factor Series is a singing competition based off of the hit show "The X-Factor ". The series includes a panel of 4 judges who would critique the artists on their singing abilities. Each coach is assigned a category using "random.org". The categories usually consists of Boys, Girls, Groups and Over 25's. Season 1 was a different style as the categories were changed up to Girls, Under 21's, Over 30's and Groups. The current panel consists of the host Vinny, Zoey, Brandon and Stuart. The show is being run by host/coach Vinny, who is also a judge on Janelle's Voice Factor , replacing former coach on the show Lauren Jade. Host and Coaches History Vinny (WeAreAllWitnesses) created the X-Factor series on March 1, 2014. On Season 1 of The X-Factor season, he selected his panel of judges. They consisted of Brandon (Brandonh1), Zoey (ZoeyLacey) and Stuart (StuartLittle16). Host/Coach Vinny has a history in singing competitions. He has competed in multiple groups and is now currently a judge on Janelle's Voice Factor, replacing Lauren Jade on the panel after her departure. On March 22, 2014, due to Brandon's absense in the competition, Riley (BigBrotherManiac) took Brandon's place in the panel until he returns. Riley has experience coaching as he also is a judge on Janelle's Voice Factor and currently has been a judge since Season 1. Season 1 - Week 1 - Everybody's On There Feet! On the season premiere of The X-Factor. The judges had been picked and it was time for the auditions. With multiple contestants trying to earn a spot in the competition, only 20 of them were picked to participate in the live shows. The contestants were all categorized in certain categories: The Groups, The Girls, The Under 21's and The Over 30's. After the 20 contestants were selected, the judges were assigned groups by random.org. Vinny got the Over 30's, Brandon got The Girls, Zoey got The Under 21's and Stuart got The Groups. After the first week, no one was eliminated. Amber Riley left the competition for an unknown reason which then allowed the contestants a free pass into the Final 19. Jessica Sanchez became the first ever #1 place on the rankings in Week 1. 'Week 2 - Emotions Are Running Wild!' On Week 2, the contestants were asked to perform a song with loads of emotions. It was supposed to create lots of emotions from happy tears to sad tears. That week was the first week of an official elimination. The first official elimination of the season. The bottom 2 would battle it out to see who stays and who leaves. The Yeah Yeah Yeah's and The Saturdays were in the bottom 2 that week. The Saturdays managed to receive more votes and eventually The Yeah Yeah Yeah's were sent home and were the first to leave the competition. Beyonce recorded her first ever #1 ranking in the competition on her debut of The X-Factor. (2) - Bottom 2 * - Eliminated 'Week 3 - Saturday Night Live!' On Week 3, the contestants were asked to perform a live concert for the judges. It was a free-for-all for the contestants as they were allowed to choose any song as long as it was live. Beyonce had once again claimed another #1 place in the standings, becoming the first ever contestant on The X-Factor to stay at #1 back to back weeks. Cher Lloyd and Beth were declared the bottom 2 by the judges. Cher managed to get the votes to send Beth home and coming 18th place in the competition. (2) - Bottom 2 * - Eliminated 'Week 4 - Top HITS With The Top TWIST!' On Week 4, it was proclaimed "one of the biggest nights of the season" as not only was it a double elimination week, but a big twist was going to happen as well. The contestants battled hard as they performed their top hits for the judges. In the end, Beyonce had won her 3rd consecutive #1 place in the standings. She beat 2nd place Jessica Sanchez barely as Beyonce received 2 1st's and a 3rd while Jessica received 2 2nd's and a 1st. The twist was revealed that the winning mentor (which turned out to be Vinny) would be allowed to swap one of their players for another team's player in a different category. Vinny chose Fifth Harmony to join The Over 30's and sent Jason Aldean to The Groups. He claimed "the girls were consistent and that was the reason that I chose them". On the negative part of the night, the bottom 2 of the rankings automatically got eliminated. Chris Daughtry and Imagine Dragons were eliminated as they fell below the line and were the bottom 2 of the double elimination night. (2) - Bottom 2 * - Eliminated 'Week 5 - All You Need Is Love!' On Week 5, The Top 15 battled for a spot in the Final 14. The contestants were asked to perform a love song that related to the theme of the week. In the results, Fifth Harmony claimed their first ever #1 place in the rankings. In the last 5 weeks, the girls have managed not to drop from the Top 4 position in the standings. Also ending the 3 week 1st place reign from Beyonce. Beyonce was declared 3rd place that week after 2nd place Jessica Sanchez. Beyonce had an incredible 3 straight weeks on top of the rankings. The bottom 2 of the week turned out to be Cascada and Jason Aldean. In an X-Factor first, the poll turned out to be tied 50% to 50%. The judges discussed who should be sent home (Zoey was not there at the time) and Cascada was sent home after a unanimous 3-0 vote to keep Jason Aldean. (2) - Bottom 2 * - Eliminated 'Week 6 - Hello Holidays!' March 17th was the day that Week 6 had began. Also happening on that day was St.Patrick's Day. As a result of celebrating St.Patrick's Day, the contestants had to bring some holiday spirit to the panel as they performed a holiday hit. The holiday could've been anything, it ranged from Spring Break to New Year's Day to Christmas and to the most popular theme of that week Valentine's Day. In first place that week, after a bit of an inconsistent start of the competition, the X-Factor audience viewed a new #1 star as Demi Lovato took over the rankings and stood up tall as she took the #1 spot in the rankings for the first time ever in her season. Controversy began as popular star and fan favorite Beyonce didn't perform before the deadline. As a result, she was placed in the bottom 2 and fighting for her life along with her fellow Over 30's partner Christina Aguilera. In the end, the dream of being X-Factor champion came to an end for Beyonce. She was eliminated from the competition, finishing in 14th place. She was a favorite to win due to her powerful vocals and her consistent high rankings including 3 straight 1st place finishes. Beyonce is now the 7th contestant to be eliminated from the competition. (2) - Bottom 2 * - Eliminated 'Week 7 - Du-et For The Judges!' On Week 7, the contestants were asked to perform a duet with another artist of their choosing. The Top 13 battle it out to claim the #1 spot in the rankings in Week 7. The contestants were paired up with another artist and they performed a song for the judges. Although there were a lot of strong performances, the competition gets stiffer and stiffer as two more artists are going to face elimination that week. Jessica Sanchez captured her second #1 spot in the rankings. The last time she had a #1 in the rankings was in the first ever rankings in Week 1. The bottom 2 of the week turned out to be Christina Aguilera (second week in a row in the bottom 2) and Ellie Goulding for the first time. For the second time this season, the poll results couldn't be decided. The vote was split 50% to 50% between both the girls. The results had to be determined by the panel, the 3 impartial judges voted the one who they feel is the best to move on. In the end, in a close vote on the panel as well, Christina Aguilera survived her 2nd straight elimination week. Ellie Goulding was sent home by a vote of 2-1. (2) - Bottom 2 * - Eliminated Week 8 - Cover Me Up! The Top 12 perform a cover and hope to keep their dreams alive in the X-Factor competition. Things are heating up as Week 8 marks the week of another Double Elimination which means it'll be narrowed down to the Top 10. Not only will the contestants be fighting for the #1 Ranking, but they'll also be fighting to be above the Bottom 2 line. On Results Night, the Double Elimination was set for a surprise Live Results special as the contestants was unaware that the results were going to be posted live. The rankings proved to be the closest of the season yet. When the results were revealed, it showed that Demi Lovato had took over the #1 Ranking for the second time in the season. Unfortunately in the end, Cher Lloyd and Mariah Carey were sent home in the Double Elimination. The Top 10 are now revealed. (2) - Bottom 2 * - Eliminated Week 9 - I Can Be Your Hero Baby! With 10 contestants left in the competition, the artists have only 9 people left in their way to becoming the first X-Factor winner. The contestants were asked to perform a song that they feel inspires them. A song that represents a hero and a song that'll keep them fighting until the end of the competition. The contestants have to creative with this theme as it could help them in the week. (2) - Bottom 2 * - Eliminated X-Factor Season 1 Results The X-Factor rankings determines who goes in the bottom 2 and who's in the top. Not only is the rankings important but the polls are as well. The audience are the ones who make the eliminations happen. Every week, fans vote to keep there favorite contestant on the show. These are results for X-Factor Season 1. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. Mariah Carey 12. Cher Lloyd 13. Ellie Goulding 14. Beyonce 15. Cascada 16. Imagine Dragons 17. Chris Daughtry 18. Beth 19. Yeah Yeah Yeah's 20. Amber Riley Season Summary Information About The Show